The Third Wheel
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Unable to stop Jimmy on his own, Lucius Heinous decides to use one of Heloise's inventions to stop him. However, will this prove to be a great mistake. Will Jimmy's heart live to see another day. Read and find out.


**I know this story has been on a long hiatus and I decided to revamp it because I didn't remember every single part to it and how I wanted it to go. I decided to clean it up and start a new. There will be some familiar parts to it but that's just based on what I can recall from it. Anyways, here is The Third Wheel, a Jimmy Two Shoes story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two Shoes. Disney XD owns Jimmy Two-Shoes

_Chapter 1: I Hate Jimmy Two-Shoes_

Heloise, working on one of her inventions in one of the many labs that Misery Inc. had to offer, was working up a sweat like a dog stuck in a hot room. With one sleeve, she removed the distraction from her face as she put the rainbow colored chemicals into the pink oven.

Heloise had many 'pet projects' aside of doing her job of making mischievous inventions, she was on the verge of discovering one of life's many mysteries. It was the one thing people only experienced, but didn't quite hold the grasp to understand it. It had many faces, forms, and names for itself. However, people usually just called these 'feelings' emotions. Heloise looked at her pink oven waiting upon her experiment to be done.

She suddenly sensed a disturbance in her workplace as she looked around and as she got her experiment out of the oven, an overweight red demon tried to tackle her, but she flipped up tossing the experiment on the table. She pinned the demon and tied him down as she noticed it was Beezy.

"Ok, I am just going to leave you here" Heloise smiled

"Wait, Heloise. It's me Beezy" he said to her.

"Well, in that case. I am going to leave you here overnight" Heloise looked at him and jumped down

"Heloise" a voice called out as Heloise felt love struck at the sound of it.

"Hi, Jimmy" she giggled and smiled at him

"Untie Beezy, we were just going to pull a prank on you" Jimmy said

"Jimmy, as much as I would love a visit from you, I am really busy right now" she said

"What you doing" Beezy called out "Ohh, I got an itch. Jimmy do you mind?"

Beezy showed Jimmy his back and Jimmy was grossed out at first but got a back scratchier and started to scratch Beezy

"I am working on a special project" Heloise smiled at the liquids

"Ohh, I am thirsty" Beezy broke out of his ropes and chains and he and Jimmy were about to grab a drink

"NOOOOOOOOOOHH" Heloise screamed as she slapped both of their hands with her large spoon

"Ow" both of them screamed

"That was very uncalled, what did you do that for" Beezy looked at Heloise

"These are not to be consumed" Heloise said to them "They are very dangerous and imbalanced"

"Why, what happens when you drink them" Jimmy rubbed his hand that Heloise smacked.

"Well, they will cause a person to express the emotion that they drink" Heloise said

"Well, that's not too bad" Jimmy said

"They also go to a comatose state due to a massive overload in their brains" Heloise glared at Jimmy

Jimmy and Beezy were surprised as they looked at Heloise. They hugged her and thanked her for saving their lives.

"I am sure you would have done the same for me" she said

"Yea, I would have" Jimmy said

Beezy was still thinking as Heloise and Jimmy looked at him.

"Define would have" Beezy said still pondering the possibility of not helping Heloise

**(A/N I can clearly imagine Beezy doing this for some reason. If people think this is too harsh then you don't know the relationship between Heloise and Beezy.)**

"Let's go have some fun" Heloise said as she put her experiment in a lock storage system "Just one thing"

She said as she took a metal glove and hit Beezy's feet with it, making Beezy wail a big OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Meanwhile,

Lucius was writing stuff down as he suddenly was hit with a human size cannonball. Only this cannonball actually contained a human inside it. It was Jimmy as he smiled looking at Lucius was giving out a demonic devious vibe.

"TWO-SHOES, what are you doing here" Lucius said

"Umm, Heloise, Beezy and I are playing human cannonball. I am the cannonball right now" Jimmy smiled

"I do not have time for your Saturday morning cartoons right now" Lucius growled looking at Jimmy. He suddenly grinned as he looked at Jimmy.

"Umm, your smile is really weird but I like it" Jimmy said with a nervous smile

"In what direction are my son and Heloise" he said

"That way" Jimmy said pointing as he turned toward the direction. Suddenly, he was kicked out of the room toward a different window smashing it. Lucius growled going back and suddenly worried as his work was now ruined as the ink created a puddle on the table as he kept smashing it more and more.

Another irritation was his assistant, Sammy, who was watching his familiar sitcom, Triangle love affairs.

"Sammy, I am trying to find a way of taking out Jimmy Two-Shoes and I don't need your sitcom being so loud" Lucius yelled "Turn it off or I will break it too"

"O come on sir, it's a good show and I am on episode 2 of season 4. This is where Ben and Haley, Jason's best friends, fall in love after a wizard cases a spell on them" Sammy said looking at his boss.

"I am not playing you to watch boring sitcoms. Get back to wor…" Lucius said before seeing Jason on the TV. He saw Jason had a familiarity with Jimmy Two-Shoes and he began to watch it with Sammy. He saw his heart getting crushed watching Jason get rejected by Haley.

"It's funny because Haley likes Jason but now she dislikes him and breaks his heart" Sammy said. The more Lucius watched the sitcom, the more Lucius grinned at it.

"Umm boss, your ego is showing again" Sammy looked at him

"I'VE GOT IT" Lucius shouted running off to his office.

"You've got what" Sammy said

"A way to destroy Jimmy Two-shoes, once and for all" Lucius smiled with an evil grin

"That is sir" Sammy said

"I will use love to destroy him" Lucius looked at him.

"Ummm sir, how will that work" Sammy said "I thought you wanted to destroy him"

"I do, I do. But, I will use your boring sitcom's method" Lucius grinned

"But, sir" Sammy said as he felt hurt about what Sammy said about his sitcom

He went downstairs and saw Heloise's experiments and he smirked as he saw Sammy whimpering and looked at him "Heloise's experiments, you know that we can't go in there and she will kill us if we touch that"

"Exactly, that is why I am using my booby trap destroyer cannon" Lucius smirked

"Umm sir you don't" Sammy said before Lucius grabbed Sammy throwing him across the room having him hit every trap as Lucius walked by and Sammy hit the storage unit unlocking it and taking her liquids.

"That'll do pig, that'll do" Lucius smirked as he walked out of the room with Sammy in pain

Lucius was in his office with a new desk staring at the liquids and smirking as he grabbed the light pink one and began to mix his own ingredients into the mix.

"But sir, how will that destroy Jimmy" Sammy quivered in fear

"Whose says this drink is for Jimmy" Lucius laughed as he was unaware of the events that were about to take unfold.

**Ok, here's the end of the chapter. Do you like it, do you not like it at all. Tell me what you think and predict for the next chapter. I hope this revamp will impress some of you. I don't remember what I had plans for it. I guess we will wait until next chapter to find out. **


End file.
